


Stay

by ashnycole (ash_nycole)



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I promise there is no angst, pure undiluted fluff, soft kywi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_nycole/pseuds/ashnycole
Summary: Kym and Will aren't always at each other's throats, sometimes they just want to stay in the warmth of their bed.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplycec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplycec/gifts).



> “No don’t get out of bed, you’re so warm”

Kym awoke to a sight both strange and familiar to her.  _ It’ll be a while before I get used to this, _ she thinks to herself as she stares lovingly at her sleeping lieutenant. They had become an official couple almost a year ago and only in the last month had they finally moved in together. Waking up next to him was something Kym knew she would never tire of. Kym made to get out of bed quietly without disturbing Will but her sudden movement startled him awake. 

“Kym?” Will mumbled, bleary-eyed from sleep. 

“Yes Will?” 

“What time is it?” 

“About a quarter past eight, why?” 

“Damn, I wanted to get up by seven-thirty so I could make you breakfast” Will said as he propped himself up against the headboard and turned to face Kym. 

Kym giggled, “I don’t see why you can’t do that now silly” 

“You know exactly why I can’t do it now” 

“I do?” 

“Yes, last time  _ someone _ tried to help and ended up burning the eggs onto the pan so badly that we had to replace it,” Will said lovingly as he traced shapes on her open palm. 

“I solemnly swear that I have learned from my mistakes” Kym replied as she leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Mm, sure you have,” Will mumbled into his sergeant’s hair. Kym nestled closer to him and traced circles across his arm. Will kissed the top of her head and made an attempt to climb out of bed but was stopped by Kym’s arms around his waist. 

“I need to go make us breakfast,” Will protested as he tried to unravel her arms from around his waist. 

“No don’t get out of bed, you’re so warm,” Kym said as she tightened her grip, “we can just go to a cafe and get some pastries and coffee for breakfast later.” 

“Fine, I’ll stay but just for a few more minutes. Then we have to get up.” 

“Thank you Willame,” she replied as Will settled back into bed. Kym nestled her head on Will’s shoulder and yawned. “Do you think we could make a few minutes into a few hours?” 

“I think we can work that… out,” he trailed off as he realized Kym had fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against her hair as he traced  _ I love you _ on her skin.  _ I really am the luckiest man in the world,  _ he whispered to no one in particular as he lovingly looked at the sleeping woman in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised angst free fluff and I delivered.


End file.
